


Captain's Chair

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nyota Uhura/Jaylah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim leaves the bridge because he's board, and Bones decides to use this opportunity to be an adorable shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Chair

The bridge was quiet, everyone focused on their own work and letting space pass them by without a thought (except Bones. He couldn’t stop thinking about all of the devastating things that could happen at any moment. The Ship exploding, a hole being ripped into the side and pulling them into the darkness of death…his mind wouldn’t stop racing with new and terrifying ways things could go wrong.)

                “Well,” Jim slapped his hands down on the arms of his chair, using the momentum that it provided to push himself up to his feet “This is boring. Call me if anything exciting happens. Spock, you have the bridge.”

                Before anyone could protest, Jim had made his way into the elevator and called out a stop to the sleeping quarters.

                “Smart ass,” Bones grumbled under his breath. Glancing around the room, he watched as everyone returned to their work except for Spock, who was now directing himself towards the Captain’s chair.

                Bones, however, had other plans.

                Moving quickly, he dodged past Spock with ease and fell back into the Captain chair with a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

                “Doctor McCoy,” he could hear just the slightest bit of annoyance in Spock’s voice before the other man took a moment to gain back control of his emotions. It was always fascinating to watch the swap between ‘emotional human’ and ‘emotionless Vulcan’ happen, especially when they were talking in bed and Spock would start to slip into emotions for just a moment before gaining control of himself again. “the Captain’s chair if for the Captain or acting Captain on the bridge.”

                At this point, everyone on the bridge had turned their attention towards the two men in the middle of the bridge. Behind him, Bones could hear the faint sound of Nyota trying to communicate with someone on her personal Padd. If he knew her at all, which he thought he did since she spent a lot of time in the sickbay gushing to him, she was probably attempting to get hold of Jaylah so that she could experience this scene first hand instead of waiting for Nyota to retell it.

                In front of him, Hikaru sat in his chair with a hand slapped over his mouth in a poor attempt to cover his laughter.

                Pavel, on the other hand, was doubled over into himself laughing hid head off. Whether it was at his bold move or the look on Spock’s face, Bone didn’t know and he really didn’t care.

                “Doctor,” this time the word came out a bit harsher, and Bones responded by bringing a foot up onto the chair and leaning back as far as he could, attempting to look as comfortable and as smug as he possibly could. “The Captain’s chair…”

                “You’re going to have to make me move Spock.” Declared Bones, the smirk still on his face as Spock raised an eyebrow “I’m comfy.”

                He heard the exact moment that Nyota’s comm lines opened up, and attempted to ignore the chatter as she turned her Padd towards the middle of the bridge so that Jaylah could see what was happening.

                Externally, Bones relaxed back into the Captain’s seat and continued to smirk up at the other man without a care in the world.

                Internally, however, he prepared himself for the inevitable moment that Spock would call this game ‘Illogical’ and he’s leave the seat annoyed and a little disappointed.

                Instead, Bones found himself freezing in his spot as his eyes went wife when Spock leaned down and gently pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

                All around them, Bones could hear gasps, chit chat and a proclamation from Jaylah about needing a double date when they all saw each other again.

                The double date peeked his interest the most, since in two months of dating, him and Spock had never had a ‘real date’.

                However, just for the moment he tried his best to concentrate on the soft feel of Spock’s lips against his and the way that the other man’s fingers brushed through his hair as if they were in bed alone.

                After a solid minute (at least in Bones’ mind, since he had stopped counting after two seconds of PDA bliss), Spock slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into Bones’ eyes with a small hint of a smile on his face.

                “Is that a sufficient, bribe, to make you move, Doctor?” He asked in his usual calm and emotionless voice. For one, Bones didn’t mind though. He had a kiss that still made his lips tingle to focus on.

                “Hell ya,” Bones grabbed the arms of the chair and pushed himself up effortlessly, pressing a kiss against Spock’s nose as he moved out of the way “All your Commander.”

                “Thank you, Doctor.” All around them, the crew watched as Spock took the seat as if nothing had happened, while McCoy made his way towards the elevator with a stop by Nyota.

    “Bye Jaylah.” He waved at the skin playfully, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him before turning off the chat. Turning his attention to Nyota, he smiled playfully and decided to continue acting as if nothing happened “Meet me in the Medical Bay when your shift is done.” He said softly “We’ll look up some more vacation spots for you and Jaylah for your vacation over the summer.”

                “I will be there.” She smiled up at him “and I’ll bring some wine. Save the whiskey for when you’re with the Captain.”

                “Yes Ma’am” McCoy chuckled, taking hold of her hand and leaning down to kiss it before continuing on his way towards the elevator.

                “Medical ay,” he called out, smiling when Spock spun around in the Captain’s chair long enough to watch as the elevator doors closed.

                Once he was alone, Bones fell back against the wall and smiled softly, bringing a hand up to touch his lips. The taste of Spock’s favorite Vulcan tea still lingered, letting him relive the moment over and over again.

                He was so caught up in the blissful haze that Spoke’s kiss had left him in, that he didn’t notice the elevator coming to an early stop and the doors starting to open.

                “No!” A gasp pulled him back to the present where Jim was currently standing in front of him with a scandalized look “What in Starfleets name did I miss?”

                “it’s a long story” Bones waved a hand in front of his face dismissively and waited for Jim to join him on the elevator. “I’ll tell you over whiskey.”


End file.
